


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Piano Pals”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Piano Pals”

When Virgil was playing, you might spot a ball of fur on top of the piano, lazily swishing its teeny tail. If you got closer, you may even hear it purr.

Virgil smiled at the fuzzy creature and continued to focus on a piano sonata by Beethoven. Alan reached out to pet the composer’s furry namesake, only to receive a hiss in return.

“Beethoven, that’s not nice!” Virgil tut-tutted at the kitten, which showed no sign of remorse. He rose from the stool and carefully carried Beethoven to his bedroom.

“Sleep tight, little tiger,” he whispered, gently stroking its head.


End file.
